Soul mate
by Howarand
Summary: This not mine. If you reads the prologue you will know whose this book is. she made it. I hope you enjoy like I am.
1. prolouge

HELLO EVERYONE! I AM ELISA AND I HAVE JUST ENTERED IN THIS LEGENDARY FORUM! WRITE LOVE AND LOVE KYLE XY AND HOW SOON UNDERSTAND MY FAVORITE COUPLE EVER AND 'KESSY * _ * (NOT SAY AROUND BUT BEFORE I WAS A KY-SEND callous, HOWEVER I HAVE CONVERTED AFTER CONSIDERING THE SERIES 3 ^ VV) BUT SPEAKING OF FANFIC VI WANTED TO SAY THAT OBVIOUSLY 'A KESSY - BUT THIS WAS DISCOUNTED VV - AND THAT' A CHAPTERS, UNTIL NOW I HAVE WRITTEN ONLY 5 CHE posterolateral 'SOON ALWAYS you enjoy them, OTHERWISE VI LEAVE NOW READING THIS ROMANTIC AND FANFIC introspective, THANKS IN ADVANCE WHO TO LIGHT 'AND EVEN MORE' TO THAT RECENSIRA 'A KISS HELLO, HELLO

Prologue of the story

Sometimes I wonder if in my life there will never be a time when everything will be clear for me and easy, as the road in front of me will be straight, simple and free of unanswered questions, sometimes I wonder if there will ever be a time when I'll know exactly what to do, what to say ... who love ... Not there have never been doubts for me: the girl I loved was the sweet, shy girl, unquestionably, indubitable Amanda. From the first moment when the 'I saw it I felt something for her, something that over time has become increasingly large, important and irreplaceable. Amanda was like a calm and serene, radiant sun-kissed, it's easy to fall in love with it, while it is unthinkable and illogical from falling in love with a rough sea and white, cold, dark, and yet, in my eyes so lovable; c ' It is something in that sea, something that I will never find anywhere else, something inexplicably special. Leave the slow rocking of the calm sea was the most atrocious suffering for me, and perhaps still is, maybe I'm not ready for another sea although it's been a month and although the sea is so lovely. The door d 'entrance of my house opened, and I immediately interrupted all my thoughts abruptly as I descended from the tub, was Jessi, courses below to greet her. "Hello Kyle," he said with a big smile as he closed the door behind him.

"Hello," I said ricambiandole smile, I was pleasantly surprised to see Jessi. For a moment he looked at me smiling at the doorway, then entering churches: "...

What were you doing?" "I was in the bath ... to think ..."

She looked down, he already knew and said nothing but its beats agitated spoke to her. We went into my room and sat opposite one to 'other in the tub. It was thoughtful, his eyes were dull, and I also knew why, but I could not even say anything to make her feel better, I still was not sure of my feelings, so I took another topic "What's wrong? Are you sad for Sarah?"

"No, these things happen ... the 'I passed," said elusive, "... you do not need to lie to me, I see it when minds ... do you miss?" "Fail me?" waved a nervous laugh that disappeared soon after and then began pushing the look "How can a person fail me that I've only seen a couple of times? I abandoned, thrown away like you do with a useless object? ..." The His lip trembled and a tear appeared from her green eyes that looked at taking her hand, and without even realizing the stool next to me and stretch 'hugged. "I-I loved her and she hated me! Did not care about me " Brushy sobs shook his breast, crying as the 'I had never seen her do before, my heart sank to see her like that. When placed his hand on my chest grabbing my shirt in a fist, my heart began to beat at the same rate at which the tears of Jessi, falling, streaming down my shirt, just as the rain began to soak the outside world. "... I feel so stupid" "You should not. It's normal to feel so" I said, starting to stroke her hair gently to calm her down a bit ', at that time it seemed so sweet, fragile and helpless that I wanted to rock her in my hands. We stayed like that, in silence, for a few minutes, the perfection of that time did not require words. Her crying became increasingly weak and inaudible. That sea so agitated he had the ability to calm down suddenly becoming fragile amiably when he was with me. "I wanted so much to have a mother, and once the 'I found that I do? I throw everything at' air only for ..." "

For? Continues, I'm listening "He got up from my chest and sat back seat, then he continued talking looking into my eyes."... Just to come and help you and your precious Amanda! You think I'm coming for you? Do you think I care anything about her? No, I came just to help you, I had the opportunity to build a life finally happy with my mother, but I did not hesitate a moment to throw it all away for you, for you. .. Your account for me so much ... "she said angrily, "I do not understand ... you threw everything at 'air FOR ME?" "Yes, that evening, when I came to aiuitarti, Sarah and I were about to leave, memories?" I stood a moment in silence, until now I had never thought about the price they paid Jessi that night to help me, I felt terribly guilty. "I'm so sorry Jessi, you're right it's all my fault, I should better protect Amanda ... " "... No, look, I'm sorry ... it's not your fault, I do not ... wait a second, repeat what you said!" "I'm so sorry ... Jessi, you're right is all my fault, I should better protect Amanda "

"I really do not understand that the point is this?" she said angrily, standing up and getting out of the tub, and wiping the tears continued: "The point is that I did all this for you and all I got in return was a meager thanks, not me I do nothing of your thanks, I a large collection of your useless thanks! The point is that I love you and you realize just Amanda! Count only her for you! "I stood in the tub staring, displaced, she looked away angry and incredulous to what had said, perhaps hoping that I had not listened carefully to the two words he spoke ... they were not so, those words I was left breathless.

"You ... you love me ...?" "... Kyle, reasons for a moment, it seems really so strange? You were the 'only one not to have even noticed " She ran away in tears leaving me in the tub, shocked, in disbelief and in silence, kept me company just tap became furious rain on the window, and tap equally furious Heart Jessi. The chased. She had already arrived in the courtyard of my house when I met and the courses taken by the arm, "Leave me alone, I want to be ..." he stopped suddenly when he realized that turning my eyes admired up close, so close you can feel his hot breath on my neck, "... alone ... alone," he continued. Around us there were just rain and silence, interrupted by the deafening thunder. He felt a jolt go through my body, our hearts beat to a single hectic pace, a shower of new indescribable emotions, felt the rain fall on our faces and moisten our lips, our warm lips that were enjoying a kiss electric. Then everything went senior, sorrisimo, his eyes lit up, his hair already wet contaminator a face with perfect features and reddened cheeks tenderly: it was lovely. Meanwhile, the rain stopped to bathe, the first rays of the sun made their way between the dark clouds and a rainbow appeared behind our house. After every storm comes always a beautiful ray of sunshine, a rainbow, representing the perfection of that moment, it was the 'essence, with its vivid colors, the same party colors I spotted kissing her eyes closed. Any words seemed superfluous and unnecessary, but two of the only two that I had the 'absolute certainty of being able to say. Those words froze in my throat giving way to silence, a silence that felt like it to shout ...

l 'would make you so happy. Until then I had never thought of saying "I love you" to someone who was not Amanda, I had never thought that one day I had so much wanted to shout to the whole world , to shout it to

YOU, that she is the 'opposite of Amanda. I smiled at her and as we headed for our home, I took her hand gently, almost as if to excuse me for not having had the strength to tell her that the 'love.


	2. Chapter 1 of Soul-mate

**Chapter one of soul mate**

I had forgotten what it meant to be happy, or maybe not the 'I never knew ...  
Being happy is not just smile, how to love not just say I love you, and live not only breathe and hear a heart beating in your chest .  
Being happy is to have someone to share that smile, you feel loved, you have someone to donate each day that breath,  
you hear that heart beat ten, a hundred times stronger if only he takes your hand. Now I know.  
"We are already past the stage where you take me by the hand?" I said jokingly, as we walked toward the entrance, then went serious and  
added, "is a good feeling ..." he turned to me and said with a charming smile, just after the door of our house  
burst upon us. Lori looked at us wide-eyed.  
"What have you seen a ghost?" I said frank and annoyed.  
"Worse!" responded in kind Lori looking bad, and he left.  
"Lori! Not forget BUT WHAT THE HELL? ..." Even Josh had appeared to 'sudden the front door and had had the same  
reaction, snorted more and more annoyed, Kyle me left hand and he threw a dirty look at Josh, who after fake a cough  
continued to speak "... do not forget the DVD!" and in the distance I heard Lori answer mentere Josh and Kyle entered the house and  
went into the kitchen.

"So ... mum ... how are you? ..." said Josh embarrassed by taking a bottle of water  
"Why not come straight to point and ask us what we want to know so much? "I replied sour  
"I would never invade your privacy ..." he said almost in a serious tone, then whispered to Kyle away "greeting playboy!"  
I sighed and asked Kyle with a note of sadness "... It's so strange to imagine the two of us together? "  
"The two of us together? We are already at the stage where we define a couple ?" he said, raising an eyebrow, I laughed and told him to taste  
"sounds so good ..."  
"Yeah," he said coming over and giving me a kiss on his lips. Just then Josh came out again with his great  
timing, shook his head and sighed, then began to talk "tonight mom and dad are not there, I organized an evening full  
DVD, popcorn ... you will come? Or want being alone with your fuss? "  
"We'll be there," Kyle said with a smile  
,

"Well ... I leave you alone ... I feel a little too ... Oh I forgot! There will also be Amanda, heartthrob good luck!"  
I whirled toward Kyle, he opened his eyes, his heart began to beat faster and his temperature rose,  
I hated the 'effect that only the sound of the word Amanda gave him, he decided to leave him alone for a while' to clear it,  
so I told him cha I went to take a shower before he began the evening, he even said, nodded and did not say nothing '  
else, was too busy to think about that 'hateful goose blonde.  
My small great moments of happiness would end between little, I was sure, he would have chosen Amanda, and once again I  
would have stayed alone.  
When she finished showering the sun had set, out the window of my room the world is tinged with orange, the evening  
would begin in a few hours. Lori came to see me in my room and determined I said,  
"You already know that there will be Amanda tonight, then you also know that you will be absolutely lovely to divert from Kyle  
Amanda ... and that's why I'm here, so let's get to work! "  
"I thought you were a friend of Amanda, why do you want to hamper it? ... so all two know how it will end," I said resignedly,  
"I'm her friend, but also your sister and Kyle, and I talked to him a while ago at the rack, she told me what happened between  
you this afternoon, as I cannot help you? "  
"At the rack? ... Just cannot stay two minutes without going to see her? ... But what did he say of us? "  
"He's quiet, he loves you, but it is confused, it all happened so fast ..."  
"He loves me?" felt a smile on my face emerge, I brightened.  
She smiled and then said, "So you want my help or not?"  
"Thanks Lori"  
"Well then immediately raised those pants, are not at all sexy! Let's go to my room soon you something ... you're hopeless "  
He followed her up to her room, she opened her aramid and began to pull out a pile of clothes in the end chose one, one of those  
types of clothes that I would never have chosen but I trusted her and I wore it.  
"He spoke with Amanda?" I asked as I settled my hair, hoping for a no for an answer  
"Jessi, its normal that you speak with her, is her friend, do not expect him to be a day to 'forget the other, was the person most  
important to him. .. And maybe it is still "

"Why do you think it is yet?" I asked, pretending that I do not so I thought ...  
"Why in his eyes I still read that '' Amanda expression" sometimes, and I know that Amanda still loves him "  
"But you said I could rest easy and that he loved me! "  
"In fact, he loves you, but she also loves ... maybe you should talk about it ..."  
I interrupted immediately by saying: "With him, I know, but ..."  
this time I interrupted him: "But you are afraid of his answer, is not it?"  
He had hit the point, I was afraid to put Kyle in front of this question, I was afraid of being told that the 'love for  
Amanda was more important, and not only needed a nice outfit to change his mind.  
Meanwhile, door opened, everyone had arrived, so I began to descend downstairs too 'me.  
I was coming down the stairs when I saw Kyle, was next to Amanda, everyone else had reached Josh in the living room.  
"Wow ... "Kyle said softly, and saw Amanda suddenly turning around to him and sighing, of course the evening would have been ..." stand " with Kyle contested between me and Amanda.

"You're ... you're really beautiful," said Kyle this time with tone more determined as I held out his hand to help me down the  
stairs like a true gentleman, I thanked him and rush myself to the living room.


	3. Chapter 2 Of Soul-mate

**Chapter two of soulmate**

Even the most normal thing can sometimes kidnap your eyes, your heart, can make you gasp, because sometimes it  
more plain and simple is also the most beautiful.

She opened the door of my house to meet me and I found that perfume, surprised me, and intoxicated me. Its scent, only the scent I  
hit, went right under my skin and then stroking the 'soul. I rolled my eyes immediately caught by the desire to see her, and  
it was there, was coming down the stairs and once again something she kidnapped me: his smile, his rare smile was charming  
towards me; the soft wavy locks it rested gently on the neck, as well as her necklace,  
a gray suit cinched breasts, swathed hips and soft down to the thighs, all he could say was,

"Wow, you're really beautiful" holding out his hand to help her down, only then I realized the presence of  
Amanda next to me and his breath ... I felt a little 'embarrassed, I was beginning to think that the evening would not have been  
easy for me.

Lori and Declan were sitting on a carpet at the foot of the couch, just to the right were Josh and Andy, I Jessi and Amanda  
presume place on the couch, obviously bother to get in the middle of the two of them ... you never know ... .  
"Wow Jessi! You sleek tonight!" Declan said

"To keep her man this and more, no?" Josh replied sarcastically.  
Now I was sure, the evening would not be at all easy. Jessi said nothing, Amanda glared at him, but  
she did not say anything.

"Shut up! Is about to begin," said Lori going to turn off all lights, then he sat back down next to Declan that 'embraced  
tenderly putting his hands on hips and the same thing they did Josh and Andy.  
"I would love to know that feeling you get when you hold your hips in that way so tender ..." I whispered Jessi  
"Do you know that now is not ..." I started to answer  
"E Who told you that I wanted you to do it? "I interrupted him,  
"Ah ... so if I were to do that you do not you let me?"  
"Exactly," said smiling, after he turned to look at the screen.  
"I missed so Trager hug you ..." he whispered to Declan Lori  
"And I missed being embraced so ..."  
"You mean you have never been embraced since we left?"  
"No, I mean that no one hugged me like you do," said Lori smiling, Declan pulled her whether and kissed her gently.  
L 'atmosphere that seemed more electric and tense than ever, began to become calm, Jessi leaned his  
head on my shoulder, was already asleep, while Amanda followed careful the film without either talk nor move.  
After a little more than five minutes, even my head leaned against one of Jessi, even I was asleep.  
When I woke up there was no one, reigned darkness and silence interrupted only by the gentle breath of Jessi, still  
resting on my shoulder. I got up, being careful not to wake her and picked her up taking her to her room, the '  
idea of keeping it close to making me feel safe I enjoyed tremendously.  
"E 'already finished the film?" Jessi said softly as we climbed the stairs  
"Yes ... you fell asleep ... we fell asleep"  
"Maybe it was a bit 'boring ..."  
We were already arrived in his room, I laid her gently on the floor.  
"You could also put me down before, because I was already awake ... "  
"You could have told me to do ..."  
"Yeah ... if I wanted to ... but I feel so protected and loved when you hold me close ..."  
I walked slowly and 'hugged poggiandole hands on my back, then I get off the plane on her hips  
, "You said that not me l 'would permit" whispered with a smile.  
"Yeah, but you the 'I told you before you know what a wonderful feeling it try, "he said as he lifted his head from my shoulder  
and carried her to my mouth, and once again I felt his lips press on mine, I heard that happiness explode  
inside me until it became uncontrollable, was a spark uncontrollable me He prompted him to seek his tongue and savor it  
while the warm hands of Jessi is rested behind my neck and my body began to caress her, anxious to  
discover how much beauty was hidden behind the fabric, and soon the clothes fell.  
Succession spontaneous movements of those took us to the perfection of the moments that I know I will never forget.  
Sparks, Sparks awkward passion endeared us until we merge into a single body: the I belonged, was mine, I had abandoned  
her, I had abandoned the tumult of passion, harmony and love, the fragrance that I breathed on his body sweaty and hot  
in my hands, to gasps and groans, the perfection and completeness of those magical moments.  
When the dark and silent night enveloped us, surprised us embraced, our bodies were still bare the 'next to each' other, and  
did not want to leave, perhaps for fear of perverse.  
Jessi was a few feet from me, looked at me with narrowed eyes smiling, I took to stroking his face  
by drawing the outlines and returning his smile.  
"I feel so happy," she whispered.  
"I love you, I love you so much, I love and only you," I said sure what I said  
, "Really?"  
I say to you seemed superfluous, he knew that it was so, replied only with a new kiss that earned him more than a thousand confirmations.  
"Me too,"

It's true: even the most simple and natural can be the best thing.  
The 'dawn surprised us still embraced, one of his warm rays filtered through the window woke her illuminating his face, his  
irises had acquired a gray / light green, his hair looked lighter, his smile brighter.  
"... Good morning Jessi" I whispered and smiled

"Hello Kyle," I replied softly intertwining the fingers of his right hand with those of my hand, made a great  
smile, I pulled her closer to me, kissed her gently, then chiasmic eyes.

We both knew that we would have we get dressed and get out of that bed, but both repudiated the thought, why  
leave that serenity, a sense of security, happiness that seemed to envelop us and lull us into his hands?

That morning I felt like I had acquired only then the ability to see all the dazzling colors of life, able  
to hear new sounds magnificent hitherto unknown, to enjoy new tastes and wonderful flavors, to perceive in each  
thing I touched something lovely, to breathe new fascinating, stunning fragrances felt all my senses awakened,  
had opened and enriched my soul as if expecting more, were now open, creating a feeling of  
completeness that I was afraid of losing if only I had got up from the bed.

"Jessi Good morning, breakfast is pro. ..."Nicole began to say upon entering the room of Jessi, his grin plan turned  
in astonishment and disbelief, immediately opened his eyes and then continued exclaiming in amazement: "... Kyle?"

Jessi and I risposimo not nothing, rimasimo motionless in bed staring at her, not sure what to do.  
Despite what happened I will never regret that you have chosen to stay with Jessi until the 'last, I will never regret that he was  
in that 'piece of heaven with her, with that magnificent divine feeling stroking her hair.


	4. Chapter 3 Of Soul-mate

**Chapter three of soul mate**

 *** FIRST MI SORRY X THE DELAY IN POST ^^ "THEN THANK YOU FOR MUCH _Julia_ ANNOTATED ARE HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE IT'S THE NEXT CHAPTER ^^!**

* Under the covers of my bed, I'm drowning in the black this long night, alone, alone with my pride, and no one else, no noise, not even the gentle sound of his breath that I would suffer from too much time on my skin, just the sound of those hands that fast is repeated bleakly at the same pace at which the tears down on my pillow. The solitude of this dark night invades every cell of my body, holding it in a stranglehold that makes it difficult to breathe, assaulting my mind and forces her to remember. Flashback.

 _"Kyle, you know that I just want the better for you and for my family, I ask you to forgive me for what I'm about to tell you, do not ask you to understand me because I know that it is difficult to accept it ... forget Jessi, do both part of our family so I think this report ports just one discomfort all 'inside of it "Kyle was still in front of her, silently listened to those words almost as if you do not understand the meaning, almost as if he wanted to understand. "Kyle? Say something ..."_

 _"You're right, Nicole, but Jessi ... so what should I tell her? After those moments so beautiful we spent together I should tell her that it's over?_

 _... Not so simple" Nicole sighed and stroked the shoulder then replied: "I know that for you Jessi is important, I ask you only to keep another kind of relationship with her ... I'm sorry Kyle, I hate to tell you this but ..." "Okay," she interrupted cold him, then Nicole left him alone with that 'atrocious doubt. After a while I came to see my room, knocked and when I gave him permission to enter sat next to me and started talking apparently calm, but he was afraid, he was agitated. "Jessi, today I talked to ..." "I know, I heard you." I said hard."_

 _Ah ... OK ... you do not have nothing 'else to say? ..." My eyes used to be pointed at the floor he walked almost threatening and aggressive on him, heading straight on his pale blue eyes. "Kyle I think you'd fought for me, for us, I thought that the US was finally born, but no," I said aggressive "Jessi, is his home, they have rules. it's our family, what can I say ...?"_

 _"No! You know, instead I tell you? Go away, get out of here," I said angrily and prided itself Kyle sighed, got up and walked to the 'exit, just before he went out that door I said. "After all we have past you no longer want to be with me? Why so little regard for you? "I said with tears in his eyes, the 'aggression had given way to the damn fragile, but I could not cry in front of him, I should not. "It is not easy for me either, I love you and I will continue to do so, do you think I like the 'idea of parting with you?"_

 _"Then come here and stay with me, you break that stupid rule and fight for me," she sighed deeply, looked down, and said only: "I cannot" then left. "Then do not say you love me, not really, not enough," I said as the door closed, it was the 'last time I spoke to him._

* * *

 **End flashback.**

Days passed between indifference, languid eyes and pride not to apologize, because basically I should not attack him in that way, the days passed, all the same, they passed the night, all except this. The hands of that 'clock were felt every second more, echoing in my mind as the words, only then realized as a cold blade just words makes hundred, a thousand times more evil than a real knife, because it sinks and breaks through with froze deep of 'soul, tormenting, and there is no cure.

My mind was engulfed by this damn heartbreaking loneliness, the deep sense of emptiness that I tore and devoured the 'soul. And every extra second was a little 'd' darkness took hold of me, one second at a time, more and more, wrapped around, he penetrated in my chest squeezing dolorasamente, shaking with sobs abrupt.

Every extra second was a bitter tear that tried in vain to transfer inside, a tear that night than ever struggled to break free, to free, in the form of tears, screaming black did not want to hide behind silence, behind the ' pride.

Every extra second was the gap that hovered darn heavy and out of me. Every extra second was the 'terrible awareness of a bed and a life again empty. Accept that void next to me it turned out more difficult than I thought.

My tired eyes peering at him in the darkness trying this my bed, I sought her perfume, scented serenity, d 'infinite, damn it tried on my skin, under the illusion that a part of the fresh fragrance was trapped in my body, but There was, she had abandoned me.

Undaunted I continued to look for traces of him, never to resign, without regard for the reality that was screaming as I was alone. I tried his hands like a delicate light breeze have lapped my body, like a gentle brush painted on me a 'harmony of bright colors, they painted the' art of a 'love as a canvas was painted charmingly, but then ripped, reduced to shreds, hands now but were painfully absent.

I searched in vain for his face, his smile, then I remembered the picture, the 'only way to view it was. I took the picture of Adam and Sarah in my hands, the people I had left, ironically, were also the most important in the world for me, the people who had turned their backs were the same without which I lived a Colorless World, desert, empty. I stroked that picture pulled her to my chest, I sighed and I remembered our song.

Are haunted by this photograph do not know why every time I look at me sends chills down my spine You look so beautiful I know those eyes back in time it could be you did not even know you could be, but it was so long ago you could be I wish I could tell you what you do not know what day it is impossible dream in another world would you tonight I know that is true a picture cannot lie in another world could be yours tonight, a world where the 'pride is blown away by this uncontrollable desire to see you. I wonder if you tonight domestic not thinking about me, I wonder if you thought our kisses, I wonder if like me you will give your soul to be able to get back one. Only one. To transform the memory in a divine reality or at least in a heavenly dream. The thought made me smile, gave me a thrill and a 'single small tear, but transparent to its depth should have been intensely black, black d' ink, black pain.

How I would feel his presence here, now. "Jessi, I'm here it's all right," He said, his voice warm and reassuring, while hugging me close, while the scent and warmth enveloped me, then her delicate hand lifted my chin and her mouth rested lightly on my, soft pressed my lips, his eyes closed and a silent cry of joy grew in the stomach, the rest disappeared, the rest lost sense. He opened his eyes and looked around stunned."

"Kyle?" I whispered floor, rubbed my eyes, blinked and then realized it was just a dream, closed eyes disappointed, I sighed and put it back on the pillow of the bed that felt cold to 'sudden belong to me less and less. Between a tear and 'other, poised between the' uncertainty and the deep need of you, almost unconsciously I got up and got out of bed and moved the steps that led me to you, automatic movements: the destruction of all unnecessary pride, desperate search of my body in search of the happiness that he had managed to taste, but that was taken away too sharply.

I arrived in front of his bath, I entered one foot at a time, gently, I lay down, being careful not to wake him, I crouched between his chest and his arms, like a frightened child makes after a nightmare or just to be a little 'with the mother, without a reason, I breathed in her scent and closed my eyes enjoying the peace of the moment when that feeling of emptiness disappeared, disappeared the 'pride and a slight smile surfaced. I finally fell asleep. It was still night when he heard a small voice: "Jessi?" He said with a smile, turning to me pleasantly surprised, he kissed my head and stroked my hair, I turned to him and looked at him immediately after daimio together: "I'm sorry ...".

I am uncertain I approached plan to his lips as if expecting his consent, he lifted my chin just like in the dream and kissed me gently, I put my hand on his cheek and I returned his kiss. "I will not let anyone take me to the point of losing you," he said still holding my chin in his hot hands a second after removing his lips from mine. "You could not even wanting to, you cannot lose what belongs to you so deeply."

There sorrisimo gently, exchanged another kiss before I told you that I had to go to my room, I did not want that Nicole would surprise us together again, I got up from the tub, put one foot out, ignoring the desire to stay crying inside my chest he took my wrist and told me:

"I know it should go, I know it's wrong but make you stay ... stay ..." his clear eyes staring at me from the 'darkness. I looked at him stunned, waiting for my brain to fully understand the words, they realized that Kyle had just said something like that, without a moment's hesitation I came more into his arms and leaned my ear against his chest feeling his strong beat. How can something so wrong be so beautiful?


	5. Chapter 4 of soul-mate

**Chapter four of soul mate**

As the big waves of a rough sea and the beach are thwarted by the stubborn l 'useless strength to try again, my common sense s' shattered miserably against the 'instinct trying again and again in vain to send away Jessi from my arms, struggling desperately against that' instinct, but failing each time.

A struggle so senseless, so tough ... but damn right. More force myself to let you go, the more my arms held her to me, and I found myself torn between common sense and 'instinct, the right and the wrong, the' heaven and hell. Every sensible, just, but futile attempt to tell her to leave was blown away by 'senseless, wrong, but great and instinctive urge to keep it close, the need to feel her warmth and her warm breath again at last on me. Plan those big waves began so to resign, the sea began to subside gently, to surrender to the sweet impulsiveness of an instinct wrong, but he knew it would lead to happiness.

Inevitably also the 'last attempt to make it go away failed when insecure I turned to Jessi to try to tell her to go back to her room, crossed his eyes lit by a serenity and a joy so dazzling as to be able to' dazzle my common sense, to make me smile, to make those words remain blocked in the throat; as well as when a determined hunter aims his rifle against the poor prey, but a second before you shoot anything makes the determination collapse suddenly, thus it lowers the rifle and caressing pity that it was his helpless prey that now looks at him with a look docile and innocent.

I could clearly see that look almost angelic, filled with a joy shining whenever you set it down on me, I could hear the 'silent scream, scared and carefully hidden behind that happiness, shouting loudly: "do not let me go ". Yet I do that, I should ignore that its rare and beautiful smile disarming and make it go away, this is the right thing; Instead, I grab his wrist and tell her to stay: a gesture so illogical, so wrong, but so natural and perfect to make me forget the sweet mistake I just made, because now only counts his presence again at last with me, count only the purity and 'charming authenticity of the moment when his head caressed plan from my hands, resting on my chest. The big waves subsided, they stopped fighting strength of a beach impossible to beat, greater than he, and no more resistance is abandoned or drawn to that feeling of tranquility and happiness, in that poem so wrong and yet so perfect. "Now I should really go ..." she said sadly and my eyes widened at first closed shooting, tried to smother the strange feeling that had taken possession of me before I let my common sense answer: "You should ..." "And then what will happen? We'll be another week pretending to be strangers, or worse two friends?" I could not answer her, I sighed and stood in silence unnerving. "I could not stand again. cannot continue to meet secretly" he continued. "I know it's hard to keep going ...

I'm sorry" She stood in a silence that almost frightened me, then said:

" The 'apartment!" "Thing?" "I could move back in my apartment, so not conviveremo under one roof and we could be together without hindrance" His eyes turned toward me was lit and a smile appeared on his face radiant. "And what will you say to Nicole?" I asked, dampening her enthusiasm, she in search of an answer was silent and I continued: "And then you really want to get back in that 'apartment? ... relive and remember every moment with Sarah might be painful" "Not if I share l 'apartment with you, will be wiped out by moments that will be a hundred, a thousand times more beautiful when shared with you, ""

You're really proposing to escape and go live with you? " He looked down as if to 'sudden awareness of having said something absurd l' had sunk and dragged down in the darkest corner of the silences that then broke disappointed saying: "I should think a little 'more before speaking ..." "Jessi not misunderstand me, live with you, to wake up every day next to you ... It would be great but ..."

"But the family always comes before me, c 'it is always someone who comes before me to you," I she interrupted her voice trembling as her sleek, low faded, she dared not meet my, would not let me understand what was hiding behind that mask a fragile girl, able to cry; perhaps he did not remember how much I loved that part of her, how much I liked gently dry her tears with a finger to make her feel better, like I'm doing now.

"Jessi, you know that's not true, I love you, and when you love someone so much, that person always comes before anything else" "... So of course I love you, because you come to me even before I did same "As soon as he heard those sweet words stared in surprise, I was not used to hear her open like that, and it was not anyone, not even herself. I held her to me and kissed her instinctively. Detaching his lips from my smiled, and I could not help but do it too 'me, then he got up and walked out of the tank while still echoed in my mind those words, my heart still had not started to beat regularly, my eyes the one delighted kidnapped, my common sense was happy to have been beaten by 'instinct that had dictated those perfect moments. "Promise me you'll think" "I promise" She left the room with the look of the new bright as ever, rekindled by a new hope, perhaps non-existent, but his eyes big. I slid into the bottom of the tank and closed my eyes, when I woke Nicole knocked on my door.

"Kyle? I come in? ...can I see. 'Is someone there with you?" Nicole said jokingly, and when I gave her permission she entered smiling, then I motioned to sit in the tub with me. "Hello Nicole, you have to tell me something?" "...

Do not play dumb, you know that I have to talk ..." he said, sitting in front of me I stared at her in silence domandomi what she meant, she heard my reply I said:

"You know that last night I felt! BY MISTAKE, FOR CASE PURE. l 'I saw her slip into your room and I could not help but listen ... but I tell you to do, so you know for sure! You know you always of these things!

"I remained stunned looking into her eyes, she became less and less convinced of what he had just said and he said: "It 'so, do you? ... You were too busy with Jessi by not noticing it?" "Nicole sorry deceive you, you told me to keep a different kind of relationship with her but ... it's not easy, it is not for nothing ..." "Kyle, if you come to the point of not feeling my presence because You were so taken by Jessi ... If you've done with the 'love for the first time ... I was really blind not to realize what' s love, I should have known before and leave you the freedom to be happy. '" ..Have I heard every part of our speech? ... ""

You get to ask me if I heard what you brought her. ... "" Well ... "" Yeah. Kyle ... you know that I just want the best for you, I consider you my children, and it is hard to imagine my two children in the same bed, it's even harder to know you are unhappy because of me, but if there's something even more difficult to accept your distance from this house ... I have endured your absence once, I was really bad ... I would not relive that 'experience, but certainly not at the price of your unhappiness, is too high to bear for a mother, do what makes you happy, but know that you'll find yourself a mother always in the midst of your apartment!

Do not fool yourself Assert rid of me! "He said jokingly. It seemed quiet, but in reality that sarcasm masked an 'anguish that shook her voice."

Oh no! So that I have to invent to get rid of you? "I said jokingly, trying snatch a smile that I saw appear soon after, embraced me squeezing, a heartfelt hug, when he parted from me his eyes were bright, full of tears that drove straight back. "Now the choice is yours, there 'is no obstacle that you stop, go to her and make me happy," he said, smiling as he walked out of my room. I already knew what my choice now that no obstacles hampered my happiness, I felt as liberated as a burden.

I slipped on the floor of the pool accompanied by a big smile, then she felt her stay with the back against the back of my door for groped to be strong and not cry, wiped quickly few tears that had managed to fall and sighing went away. He went away as my face went away immediately smile and my certainty. The price of my happiness was the 'unhappiness of my family. All' suddenly became the choice to be taken harder, I found myself at a crossroads, again balanced between a bell 'summer and a cold reverse, between heaven and hell; between an almost perfect world that protects and surrounds of love, but that isolates from her, and a parallel world of pure poetry, music, pure happiness, a world with her. But I wonder if in both cases, I would be happy, I wonder whether it may still exist for me a happy world without her.

 **HELLO EVERYONE! THIS IS 'THE' LAST CHAPTER I WROTE BUT OBVIOUSLY DOES NOT END SO! NOT SO CRUEL! XD will wait OTHERWISE MAYBE A LITTLE 'FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE THAT THERE STUFERETE WAIT, YOU'LL SEE THAT THERE WILL PUT SO MUCH A POSTARNE ANOTHER! THANK YOU HAVE READ KISS =) =)**


	6. Chapter 5 of soul mate

**Chapter five of soul mate**

As a 'hot summer that enters my impetuous cold winter, as a heavenly paradise that suddenly appears in the midst of my hell black, so you stood in my life, changing all the rules, overturning my monotonous world, you brought me in a bright and perfect world, a world that revolves around you, and now that old dark world seems like a horrible prison. I am torn between the hot summer and the cold winter, between heaven and hell, and the choice is in your hands. Into your hands I leave my happiness in the balance, save it or calpestala, kill her or share, the decision is yours, the most important of my life. Into your hands I leave confident my heart agitated, you can hold it in your hands until it die, or you can stroke it and make it live, you decide, and you have to decide right now because the dreaded moment arrived.

You walk to me and the family in the garden, I feel that my heart missed a beat in less at every step, almost to a stop, but you miss it even while you're there next to us, in front of the white sheet covering something, you get closer, looking surprised. "From that aspect? It is for you, find out!" Nicole tells you.

"For me?" I ask dazed with his eyes while I ask about it, I look at you and then raised his hands as if to tell you that I know nothing, you must contain the curious look on your towel, you get up and surprised look at what lies beneath: a black motorcycle New, beautiful. Stay astonished at her, you do not know what to say.

"It's our" gift goodbye 'for you ... so even if the' apartment is away from home you will not have excuses not to visit us! "

Nicole says, "This means that I can and Jessi ..." The heart stops, it seems caught in a vise and painful after a few long seconds I hear a "yes" uttered by Nicole and Stephen, "We will miss you so much," says Lori instead. He turns instinctively toward me smiling and then turns around and says: "Thank you, thank you all." Slowly I feel my heart start beating, take a pace faster and faster, I start to feel your breath through me lungs and blood veins, a big smile on my face appears suddenly, and tears of joy quiver in search of freedom: It is a strange mix tears and smiles, because happiness is so many ways to express themselves, unable to cry out loud knocks down the tears, tears fresh and transparent, pearls of joy that there 'is need to dry.

"Because of him the bike brand new and to me the rusty old jalopy?" Josh says, and they all do a great laugh, but me and Kyle we look as if we had not heard those words, as if the rest of the world had forgotten, and plan the laughter only make a sound indistinct and far dominated by the loud sound of a 'greatest emotion that makes us meet, we find the' one in front of the 'other, we hugged strong, I let your big hands me from wrapping completely, and between tears and smiles I forget the real world, I forget me. "Keep Kyle" says Josh making me come back to reality, he is holding two suitcases, and there was probably inside the stuff me and Kyle.

"Thanks," he says Kyle uncertain hugging him, then turns to the other and repeated the word sincere at all, all respond with hugs and authentic feel that turning to me, after Kyle takes the bags, holds out his hand and accompanied me up to the bike making up, having turned a 'last time to them, it starts up and begins to accelerate. I shake my strong arms around his torso. I rest my cheek bathed by gentle tears on his shoulder and I detach myself only when we get to 'apartment.

Kyle holds out his hand to help me down and I will not give them leave until they arrive at the door. "That's our apartment," I say unnecessarily masking fear with a smile. "Do not worry Jessi" he tells me reassuring me. In an instant a thousand memories pierce my mind, I hold the strongest hand and sigh with your eyes closed. The fear to come in and find there all the sadness that there is so much I had left, the deep wound that Sarah had left me is difficult to heal. "Jessi, everything's fine," he says with a smile. I will open, heartened by a strange force that I feel to 'sudden rise to those words and I motion to enter, saying: "Welcome to my humble abode", "... our" corrects me immediately, "already ..." I say with a big smile spontaneously. Life had been cruel to me many times, but now for some reason had decided to repay, I had never smiled so much in my life as in these last days with him.

"I did not think it was" humble "to the point of not containing anything ..." "You thought wrong then ... I did take away everything after the" I stop suddenly, it still hurts to say "... disappeared. .. Sarah ... but do not worry ricompreremo everything will be more beautiful than before, Sarah continues to send monthly checks ""

Also I have savings ... but c 'is at least the bed? " "Ah here! Just think about what interests you the most!" I say jokingly, curious to see what reaction would bring him. He was in the kitchen looking through the pantry, turns around and comes close to me with a mischievous smile, when he was so close to almost grazed his nose asked, "Is the goal to me or to you?"

The mischievous smile turns into a soft floor, and then in a warm laugh that overwhelms me, then put her arms around his neck and say, "I feel really good."

"Really? And yet it seems to me that there is something that should not be "My eyes look down. traitors.

"Think about Sarah?" He asked, "... And you think to Trager?" He did not respond, but there n 'was needed. "When we start the other hand, think of us?" I ask him plan not having the strength to look into his eyes. "Now," he says just before kissing me, then continues: "by first thinking about our dinner, because I do not know about you, but I am dying of hunger," "let us devise a pizza?" "Okay".

After half an 'hour when Kyle and I have unpacked, the messenger arrives and me delivery, the port in the kitchen where I find Kyle took to light a candle on a "table" made with one of our suitcases hidden by a tablecloth Celestine , then take the pizza rests on the suitcase and makes me sit on an imaginary chair.

"It is not exactly the best but ..." "And 'perfect' I interrupt him once," How much are you sloppy! "He replies laughing, and my laughter echoes between the walls of this house almost empty and dark, almost deserted but so familiar, so perfect, cozy, already knows this house nicely him. "It's your fault! Are you that I social stamen romantic dinner by candlelight!" "It's not my fault if there' is light because here was uninhabited? I had to make do!" "I like to do these things, admit it!" "Well ..."

He shrugged, "And now who is the corny?"

I ask him stealing a piece of sausage from his pizza, he immediately takes my hand to keep me from eating it, try to strapparmelo from the hands and told me to leave him, but I run away laughing like crazy and saying that it was mine, like a child, a HAPPY child. And more laughter fill the house, and I feel good every second more thinking that such moments can be the simple daily life. And 'everything perfect, perfect in a simple and essential, does not serve romantic dinner and the spectacular luxury restaurant, bastinado you and me and I'm comfortable even running through the rooms of an empty house with a piece of sausage in hand .

I trail running down the hall and in front of me I found a door not very familiar with, the 'I opened it with the' intention to run away from him, I found myself in the bedroom of Sarah.

"Now you're trapped!" He tells me laughing, I step back with my piece of sausage held firmly between your fingers until having to stop because the bed I cannot go beyond. Pushes me on the bed, lies down on me and eat from my hands that coveted piece of sausage, I start to laugh, but the laughter subsides plan to become a sweet smile in return from him, her warm body pressed on My and his breath warms my mouth, only his arms stretched on the mattress separate it from me. After a few seconds of happiness, desire and fire I see reflected in his eyes staring at me closely. I take the back of his head in my hands, I hold it to me and I savor his mouth and after a few moments his body becomes for me an intimate and warm labyrinth from which they are unable to get out, I do not want, his arms the perfect retreat, his pale eyes burning mirrors of our passion.

Happiness can reach a peak so high that you feel the need to breathe the scent and not the 'oxygen, a happiness that is a risk to seem to me surreal. It takes nothing to make you happy, but that nothing is everything to me, has become infinitely essential for living. Stroked frantically your dark hair while your cheek tenderly rests on my reddened, and 'greedy selfishness to have you all to myself, just for me, drives me to kiss you again and again, not satiating never to possess, to hear rumbling in the room our gasps.


	7. Chapter 6 of soul mate

**Chapter six of soul mate**

 **First I humbly ask forgiveness for my delay in posting huge ^^ '' ... in my defense I can only tell you that between parties and idleness time to update I missed and 'inspiration totally absent has certainly sped up the time. however, I notice that this chapter does not convince me, I like the 'idea but I do not like how it turned out because I do not know ... let me know what you think and how I can improve it, however, are not here to bore you so now you I leave you to read this chapter! ^^ Thanks for your visit! ^^**

Life had taught me not to trust anyone, to keep your eyes open, always dry, to doubt even those who loved me and thirst d 'affection I had, the more I seemed d' be in a vast desert where drink was impossible. And now that the 'pure and crystalline water almost overwhelms me, the thirst is just a memory, a scar, because of all the infamous teachings of my life remain only scars to show, proud to have healed the wound of my past it seemed He impressed me with fire.

Everyday life now is laugh, feel good, be happy, everyday life is he, care more beautiful to my wounds. A cure, which have changed a lot, I feel an 'other person, and yet I feel myself beautifully than ever before' now. "C 'is set for you Jessi!",

His warm voice estranged me from my thoughts.

"It' Sarah." He continued giving me the letter, without giving too much weight, still looking at the 'other mail, only after a few moments he realized what he had just said and looked quickly away to find my own eyes.

"So today is the big day!" I replied with a big smile and a few seconds later a big smile clean and very white to me loomed before my eyes. We waited for a month's check for Sarah because that amount, added to the savings of Kyle and allowances earlier, would allow us to furnish the main rooms of the house. We had tried several times to look for a job, but all claimed at least a bachelor, how to explain that living locked in a spa is a bit 'hard to go to school?

Nicole had offered several times to accept his money, but we had always preferred to do it by our own strength, content with walls still to be painted and boxes stationed mo. 'tables, was something else to give the beauty of the house, to make it place we love the most.

In less than twenty minutes we were already out the door and to greet c 'was a radiant sun and warm as on the finest days of' summer, which accompanied us all along our great journey. This time it was my turn to ride the bike, Kyle I do not ever want to do ...

I wonder why!

"Slow down! The level crossing is closing not see?"

"Exactly!" I replied laughing "Always the same!" "Wimp!" I shouted at him before dragging him into a good laugh, then traffic the long way after the train tracks made me rallentare.

We arrived in front of the big shop half an 'hour and immediately began to look at every single thing exposed, while Kyle followed me like a poor husband who does not even know what we do in a shop like this.

"Kyle! Look how nice this stay! Like?" I asked, trying to make him share to keep it boring too, but no one answered. "Then ?!" yelled annoyed turning around, I saw him looking dazed who knows what, completely estranged from the world, but with a sweet smile lighting up his face. "...

How many kids do you want, love?" he asked in a tone of warm, sweet and quiet, as if he had asked the most normal thing in the world, then turned to me showing off one of his breathtaking smiles, his eyes twinkling.

Only then I realized that a few seconds ago was watching a small family behind him: father, mother, a child in their midst who clasped their hands, and a little tender in the arms of his mother; He warmed the heart.

The mother placed a gentle kiss on the forehead of the little and smiled sweetly. I thought I heard in that 'moment the whole' love that this woman was able to express in a single gesture, without a word, c 'was only silence, but that magical silence spoke with the most beautiful words, telling her how much he loved her more than any other as unnecessary word would. Rested his eyes on him and looked at him in amazement as perhaps I had not done anything, I could not say anything, I was hoping that my silence had the same wonderful power of the woman.

"May I help you?" I stopped an employee just as I was about to answer, "...

No ..." I said passively not even lending him any attention, not even looked at him, his eyes were kidnapped by Kyle, in the mind's thoughts were traveling slow, overwhelmed by the sweetness of those words. "No, wait a second, I think this stay okay, Jessi why not take it? You said you did to you ..." said Kyle instead much friendlier, "...

You're right ... Let's take it, I like it too, "I said his voice thick and embarrassed, then shifted his gaze to the ground. "Well, I'll show you another?"

"Yes please," Kyle replied. In three hours we had already bought the bathroom and the bedroom, there they would be delivered within the next week, we were now ready to go.

"This time I'll drive!" He said, expecting a reply in kind, but I was able to reply, could only smile dreamily. "Come on, put your helmet on." continued with a softer tone, he had already understood.

"Put you! So do not go as fast as I need it!" I said coming back for a moment the pain in the neck prickly as ever. Having put the helmet I reserved a small smile, then started the car, she made up and started to go. "Do you really want a family ... with me?" I asked uncertainly softly, and between the loud noises of the wind my voice was just a shy whisper. "Sure." I squeezed him like a child who is afraid of falling off the bike, then I said quietly: "... Many love, I want many children."

I was shaking. "Me too," he said at once, while his beats seemed crazy as much as my lovable and their noise far exceeded that of the traffic, the streets were deserted. "It is closing the level crossing, hurry! ... Ah, yes ... you are not the coward that accelerates ever! L 'I had forgotten!" I returned to tease him as if nothing had happened, whereas I had not stopped shaking like a leaf. In response, I received the highest speed I had ever tried, I had never gone so fast before, so fast as to fail to 'open his eyes, so quick to make me cringe ... and maybe scare. "Ok, now slows, here is not so sure ..." I said.

"Now who's the coward?" He said accelerating to the maximum, with a carefree smile lighting up his face. "From Kyle seriously ... c 'is a turn back there ..." In response I received only a strange silence.

"Kyle?" "Ok, but brake only if you tell me you love me," she said totally changing expression. As the stars love their moon, like sunflowers love their sun. Infinatamente love you. "... It is" superficial said, "but now slows down. "And you never forget me," he said as his smile disappeared from his face. "Never ... Kyle ... but it's all right?" "And if you give me a kiss." I went up to his neck and gave him a gentle kiss. "Now, however, it slows down." "I need helmet? It bothers me, you put It." he said in a trembling voice.

"Yes, but now it slowing down." I said scared, "It's all right Kyle?" I continued concern after putting the helmet. "Forgive me ..."

"For what?" Kyle did not answer, he continued to maintain speed, while the curve approached, I squeezed her hand, increased its beats. "For what, Kyle? ... Slow down!" I said realizing the curve that now had become much too close.

I just remember slammed against the 'black asphalt. The pain of the injured and aching bones passed into the background, blurred, as well as the clarity and all my senses.

The Sickening smell of my blood became pale, while a scary but oddly pleasant sensation of peace black I swallowed slowly without that I had the strength to do something to counteract it.

I closed my eyes and stood between unconsciousness and terrifying reality for some, but relaxing minutes, my heartbeat was slow as the breath, that terrible calm enveloped me in silence, in a deep peace, black, inhuman, perfect and the will to fight to wake she drowned between that 'amiable


	8. Chapter 7 of soul mate

Chapter 7 of soul mate

"If he had not had the helmet would go definitely worse lady, is in a coma, but do not worry, it will not end like his friend to drive, you will wake up in a week, but now we go home ... I get some rest '".

'In Coma' keep repeating. Their voices get muffled in my ear, my mind struggling badly to understand what it means, even the most basic words I appear only as indistinct sounds strange. "If only there I got that stupid motorcycle would never happen!"

Someone said softly through tears, his voice trembling and tears broken by harrowing continues to wander in my mind that seems empty, it seems only a huge white space where thoughts and dreams are free to come to life and color in 'unconsciousness of deep sleep perhaps too deep. So I found myself dreaming, all the images kept coming violent, chaotic and fast. "...

A lot of love, I want many children"

"Me too."

For a moment he could suffer all those chills. The heart suddenly had taken that same frenetic pace. I dreamed of other memories of that day, all confused and fast, each image had faded and faded but one that instead unbeknownst to me had preserved indelibly in the memory.

I saw vivid and perfect clear me loomed before my eyes with the same power a bullet through the heart ruthless. His fingers pressed on the brakes more than once but the speed remains constant, his smile disappears, stolen in a moment by fate infamous.

Destiny is just a game of moments and coincidences, chance and instinct, and we are only children who enjoy living their beautiful game. It's nice to have' absolutely absurd certainty that as soon get tired of playing with him because his game will become unexpectedly cruel, we cannot stop playing.

It 'easy to forget that sooner or later the game will be fatal, painful, whether we like it or not, without the luxury of a choice.

"Brake only if you tell me you love me," I said with dull eyes of those who see the death in any direction you look, just a little light, or perhaps a large fire kept them lit: the hope, the certainty that I would have saved. "... It is" superficial said, "but now slows" "And you never forget me"

"Never Kyle ... but it's all right?" "And if you give me a kiss." I went up to his neck and gave him what would be our last kiss. "Now, however, it slows down."

"I levy helmet? It bothers me, you put it" he said, smiling. Send was' more a big fire incredibly selfless what kept lit his eyes, despite the fate hurry to turn it off, he kept burning unleashing all the heat and all the light had left to offer it to me. Nobody ever would have done this, neither for me nor for anyone else. Nobody.

Nobody would have thought you could give me life in the palm of the hand, the USA own life. The most beautiful gesture, the greatest gift I've ever received, that never again will I receive, but now, unfortunately or fortunately now I can hold it in my hands and feel the whole 'love, all my life that there' is in , and you left for me. Are you there, a few meters from me, but your blood almost reaches me, heavy as a boulder covering the 'asphalt, our souls.

Your every breath is a bit less'd' soul is missing. Each spark of life that fly away is a bit 'of life that comes stolen and runs away with you. "Jessi?! Finally! For two days you're in a coma ... I'm glad that you had ... why are you crying?"

"'Where it is Kyle?" I interrupted her with a whisper, looking around bewildered Nicole swallowed, he looked away nervously. "Where 'Kyle?!"

I shouted, getting up from the couch and staring into her eyes, only now I noticed some strange tubes attached to my arm, took them off with force and went back to fix it, Nicole was crying silently, my eyes then became docile to 'sudden. "He's ..." A word that contained the power of a thousand piercing blades.

"It's difficult for me ..." he said, embracing me strong through tears. It was like seeing before my eyes helpless fury of the tornado most violent, close them, open them again a moment later, and find in front of me just a 'immensity of rubble, dust and vacuum, and hear all that desolation just below the skin, since in the 'soul. More hugged me stronger than I felt terribly lonely.

I could not respond to 'hug, while his arms clutching my bust, my dangling at his sides, while his eyes flooded with tears, my parents were real estate, dry. A tear, one fell, light and transparent, but for its intensity should have had an intense black as pitch.

Even today, thinking back to that moment there 'it is tear avoid falling. I do slip up, almost unconsciously, in the depths of this our hot, hope no longer want to live, but many still have a bloody tears want to fall. Quest 'hot water steals my breath and clarity and I let him do perhaps without realizing it, or maybe I am fully aware and I okay.

I let every thought vanishes, my eyes heavy to close, that this peace inhuman, frightening and yet so reassuring and relaxing wrap me completely, as has already happened four months ago.

Even the pain level becomes pale as every noise around me: the 'water moving floor, my heartbeat slows dangerously, and another small lovable noise from my belly makes its way to the heart, resonating light as a beat d 'butterfly wings, like a melody of drums barely visible ... like a heartbeat. I'll be mother, I think.

"I will be the mother," I said aloud, smiling, repeated it again and again until you feel it resonate, to savor the 'immensity of sound so warm and sweet, and in a flash that smile became almost a laugh. I felt like I was in a cold room in which to 'sudden bursts open a door letting in a wrap-African wind, hot as fire.

My bust rises fast from the bathtub, I sit and resume breathing heavily, while my hand caressing his hair soaked through violently, his eyes still closed to hear better sound, suddenly open, they can see the light after so much darkness, to really see it.

The eye shelling eager to possess as much light as it can, as well as the heart enlarges, heats, with the powerful strength and confidence to hold back the light of a thousand new Splendid Suns, the light of hope that both expected .

When the eyes are shrouded in darkness, having enjoyed so many wonderful brightness, takes forty minutes to adjust, but even if by mistake a glimpse of light shines on them, it only takes two seconds to readjust them, because even the 'eye more drunken darkness wants nothing more than light, is longing to light.

In a moment I let that light find my eyes, my heart, my smile, my tears, because even though I have done nothing in that time to make me find her, there 'was what I wanted most. That light is the most brilliant I've ever seen, white and pure, and that 'moment seems knowledgeable enclose entirely, seems to contain and tell my universe just by the sound of a heartbeat, seems able to tell all that good now 'it is in my life, to make it wonderful, worth living again and finally full, bright. And I wonder how it is possible to enclose the greatest miracle in a poor belly.

I wonder how it is possible to love someone so infinitely that you do not even know the face. I wonder how it is possible not to share this moment with you, do not come to you to tell you all, see you smile at the thought of becoming a father, you'll never hear your hand on your stomach.

I wonder how you can fail to have a smile, no tears, no pain, even at a time so beautiful. I'll have a smile sincere and pure sooner or later, a smile without tears.

I promise. I will smile when I can think of you and not to your absence.

I will smile when I'm sure the guilt I daggers behind as the enemy more ruthless.

I will smile when I can think about how great it is to have a child by you, and not to what is horrible to have you deprived of the joy of becoming a father.

I will smile when he makes his first steps and closing my eyes I hear you there next to hold his hand, I will turn to you when I smile because he will stand me clutching my finger with a tiny hand, when you tell, when in her eyes I will find you, your hair, your smile, your ingenuity.

Will smile because I know that there will be no hatred for my life, or want to throw it, because from 'asphalt dirtier born the most beautiful of flowers, from the darkest night the sun more radiant, as well as the most bitter life, my , proper my, your born yet another gift, the most beautiful.


End file.
